Wolverine Vol 2 73
| StoryTitle1 = The Formicary Mound! | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue.... The Sentinel is entering the time vortex outside of the X-Men's old Australian base with Jubilee as its hostage. Not wanting the Sentinel to wipe out humanity, Wolverine jumps onto the creature's leg, and the trio are hurtled through time and space. Upon the other side they appear near the Anthill, a long abandoned Sentinel facilitylast seen in Avengers Vol 1 104. There the Sentinel hopes to revive its deactivated predecessors and continue their plot to cause a solar flare on the sun, but this time instead one that will simply sterilize humanity, one that will eradicate every human on the planet so that the Sentinels can rule over the planet. Wolverine manages to slice off one of the Sentinel's hand holding Jubilee, but gets pounded by its laser blasters into unconsciousness. Freeing herself Jubilee angrily attacks the mutant hunting robot, causing it some damage, and Jubilee shockingly realizes that her powers have increased in strength. However the sudden outburst of power causes too much strain and she passes out. With their the two mutants knocked out, the Sentinel kicks them down the side of the Anthill and proceeds to unearth it's entrance so it can get to work on its plan. Inside, it finds all the equipment and deactivated Sentinels intact. Rechistening itself unit 3.14519 it begins accessing the facility and reactivating the Sentinels inside, reprogramming them to follow its orders. Outside, Jubilee regains consciousness and notices that the Sentinels are fast at work on their plan and she tries to rouse Wolverine. With his healing factor working overtime, Logan is not quick to get back on his feet, and Jubilee is impatient, wanting to defeat the Sentinels right away so she can go after the men who murdered her parents and get revenge on them. As 3.14519 begins reconstructing the solar flare device to suit its needs, Jubilee continues to pull Logan up the side of the Anthill, she is reveling at the fact that she can use her enhanced abilities to kill the scum bags who killed her parents, but Logan cautions her away from thinking those thoughts. Although he is healing up, Logan is in a lot of pain and his mind drifts into some of his Weapon X memory implants as he deals with the pain. As they reach the top of the Anthill, they are confronted by a pack of hungry Dingos, and Logan manages to scare them away using pure animal instincts to make them understand that the X-Men are not easy marks. Reaching the top of the Anthill, they arrive just in time to see that 3.14519 has completed his solar flare cannon, and that he has it pointed in the direction where the sun will rise come the dawn. With no time to lose, Wolverine and Jubilee attack the sentient Sentinel, knocking it off the platform. Wolverine goes down with it, caught in the robot's grip, hacking away as the Sentinel calls out for help. Much to Jubilee's mounting horror, the robot has reactivated all the formally deactivated Sentinels that inhabited the Anthill. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}